Devilish Games
by Ainat
Summary: It all starts with a proposal. An unknown world is revealed to John Cena's eyes and before he realizes the truth, he finds himself tangled in the Wall Street's wicked games.


_**A/N:** Why am I starting a new story when I should focus on my other stories and to finish them? I don't know, but I'm hoping some of you will be happy with a new story from me. "Devilish Lies" may be a bit different from my previous works and I'm fond of the idea. Also, this is probably one of the last new stories I'll be publishing - if I don't change my mind - so I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language._

* * *

**Devilish Lies**

Chapter One - _Indecent Proposal_

A few minutes after eleven had spent when a yellow taxi stopped on front of a majestic building located on the famous Wall Street. Only the lights from the last floor were on. It was like a lighthouse in the middle of one of the most crowded streets of New York City.

The door was opened by a suit up man; his features were hidden by the darkness until he reached the entrance hall. The doorman was nowhere to be seen. He was probably on a break or, maybe, at night there wasn't nowhere at the door.

Finally under the light, John Cena sauntered into the metallic elevator, leaving the dark night behind him. He pressed the bottom that would take him to the building's Penthouse. Because of a dinner with his girlfriend's parents, he was a bit late.

The blue-eyed man had been invited to a special meeting and it was an invitation he couldn't refuse even if he had plans. Not when the word "business" was used when an envelope was personally handed to him by Dwayne Johnson.

When the elevator doors opened, he was welcomed to a new different World; a World he wasn't familiar with. He was caught off guard by the environment surrounding him.

He was indeed expecting drinks and cigars. However, the women present in the room weren't the ones he imagined that would be. Well, he wasn't even sure if he had thought if women would be around. Because of the revealing clothes and a creepy old man trying to put his hands on them, John easily perceived they were escorts.

- Do you have an invitation? - the security guard asked, calling John's attention. He hadn't noticed the man that was very close of him with a serious expression. If he was a gatecrasher the guard would kick him out right away.

- Yeah, sure. - He took out of his jacket inside pocket the invitation; the item that the security-guard asked him for.

One month ago when he signed a work-deal he wasn't expecting being invited to "secret" parties - if it wasn't a private meeting, he wouldn't need to present an invitation given to him by a top stock-broker and it wouldn't start so late.

The lawyer wasn't sure where he got himself into with a new job. He had been hired to defend a Wall Street office from any legal process. He wasn't alone; two more lawyers were working for the company too. However, he couldn't see, at a first glance, any of those men.

While he was fathoming the environment, the security-guard went to call a woman. The brunette approached him with a beam etched across her face. Her reduced clothes left almost nothing to the imagination.

- Mr. Cena, come with me - the young woman said, wrapping her slinky arm around his. She didn't give him a name and John didn't ask.

She guided him through the crowded salon to the place where the men he knew were sat. As deeper as he was inside the lair, John was confronted with a new reality. The men of business didn't spend their time travelling from town to town and the free time was spent with their families. Nights as these were very regular.

- I take him from here. - Twisting his body, John saw that the man who spoke. It was Dwayne Johnson, the man that delivered him the invitation the day before. - I thought you wouldn't make it. People are waiting for you.

- I had a small inconvenient. - It was subject he wasn't going to expand. His girlfriend's parents didn't appreciate his early departure. To tell the truth, the young woman didn't enjoy it too.

Without another word, Dwayne took him to the people that were waiting for him. Until then John didn't have knowledge that someone was expecting his presence. If he had skipped the meeting as his girlfriend asked him to, he would probably have a few problems at work the next day.

- This is guy that I have been telling you about. - Dwayne shoved him almost in the middle of the circle of the sat man. All the eyes lied on him.

Three of the four men, John had already met before: Shane McMahon, Paul Levesque and Brock Lesnar. The last had showed a certain dislike towards him. The unknown man was older than the rest. John took a good look at the man and found him familiar.

Paul rose up from his place and headed to John's direction. He placed one hand on top of his shoulder and made sure the younger man's attention was given to the older man from the bunch. The blonde man was in charge of the introduction.

Shane sent a dirty glance at Paul, but no one seemed to notice it. It was a known fact that the two didn't get along - even if Paul was married with Shane's younger sister, Stephanie.

- It's time for you to meet the man behind the curtain, Vince McMahon.

Now he remembered the reason Shane's last name rang a bell inside his mind; the reason the older man sat a few inches away from him wasn't a total stranger. He was the son of one of the most powerful men in town.

- It's a pleasure to meet you - John extended his hand to the older man. The shared a quick handshake.

This was something he wasn't expecting when applied for the job: to be working for Vince McMahon. Vince McMahon was known all over the town. He was one of the most important and influential men living in the city. No one wished to cross his path.

John learned that if you have the money, you have the power. Vince was the living proof of the sentence's veracity.

- So, you are the new guy. The new lawyer of my son's company. - Vince scratched his chin while inspected John from head to toe. It only took him a brief seconds before going straight to the point. He was a man of business and he didn't have time to lose. - I have this employee that needs a lawyer and I think you are the right guy for it.

Vince took a sip from a glass filled with brandy.

- We shouldn't have hired Mike to start. He wasn't the right guy for the job - Paul spoke. - But we can't leave him behind four iron bars. It would tarnish the name of the company and everyone associated to it.

- What did he do?

- He is accused of extortion. - Dwayne answered John's question. - If you can't sign and sent the right papers, you better not to try to steal money from other companies.

- So, basically he is guilty? - A man was innocent until the otherwise was showed. Nonetheless, by the last exchange of words, John realized this Mike wasn't an innocent man. Why did this man want to take them out of jail? It certainly would hurt their business to be bounded to criminal.

After a sepulchral silence between the men, the five laugh of his question. Shane was the first to speak:

- No one is innocent. Everyone is guilty of something.

No one is innocent, but they are guilty of different sins. A man who committed murder wasn't judged as a man who threw trash to the floor.

- I'm sure you are going to help Mike. - John's eyes swerved to Dwayne. - He just did a few mistakes and the company wants to give him a second opportunity. Mr. McMahon is a generous man.

Before John could answer, the security guard that was at the door when he arrived showed up. He spoke to Vince and whatever he told to the man made him lose his smile. The news weren't good.

- Business is calling me - Vince announced and rose up to his feet. He walked straight into a room and soon enough was followed by his employees.

A glance was shared between the business men and it didn't go unnoticed by John. He felt something was up to. Before departing with the other men, Paul accompanied John to the bar.

- Have a drink and think about Vince's proposal. We will be right back - Paul said, leaving John behind and then went after the other three men.

The blue-eyed man took a seat on the bar counter and ordered a drink, as Paul told him to. He was just following the other man's orders because a drink was all he needed at the moment.

Perhaps coming to this party wasn't such a good idea. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy this kind of stuff, but he wasn't expecting to deal with an offer from a magnate. This man controlled half-town. He couldn't tell him "no" without suffering appalling consequences. Vince was a man that wasn't used to listen to the word "no".

A lawyer does defend guilty people once for a while, but John sensed this case he was offered had a lot more to tell then it was revealed. If the man was guilty of extortion the better for the company was to try not be related to him.

The drink he ordered was placed on top of the bar's counter. Before the blue-eyed wrapped his fingers around the crystal glass, someone did it first than him. He only saw purple nails before the drink disappeared from his sight.

- I never saw you around. - A feminine voice echoed through his ears. The woman took a seat near him. Crossing the legs, the purple dress's hem rose to her tights, revealing her long and luscious legs. - I never saw you at the parties. Are you the new guy I have heard about?

Being the new guy never had advantages. John didn't know where he had brought himself or who most of the people who surrounded were. However, they knew who he is. If the word spread about a new guy, they would immediately think it was him.

- I guess I'm - he responded. It was obvious who he was. He didn't need to hide it. - I'm John Cena.

- What are you doing here, New Guy? - He raised his eyebrow. The question left him confused. Why shouldn't he be there? - I mean that you don't look someone who should be here.

- Why do you say so? - He was a feeling a bit out of place, but he hoped no one noticed it.

- You are keeping your hands to yourself. - Her plump lips kissed the half-full glass when she took a sip of the drink he ordered. Placing a hand on his thigh, the blonde woman smiled. It was innocent yet malicious smile. - I guess none of girls makes your type.

She was a very attractive woman. He didn't want her to think the otherwise. Nonetheless, he was a committed man. The relationship wasn't going through the best moment, but it didn't mean he would cheat on his girlfriend. Cheating would only make the situation worse. And why would he cheat on his girlfriend with an escort? He wouldn't throw away a three-year relationship because of a woman that was being paid to be with him.

- I have a girlfriend - he revealed. The short answer had to be enough to explain the reason he wasn't willing to make conversation with any woman inside that room.

- Those men over there are married. After a while befriending them, cheating won't be an unthinkable action. - She got near him as the girlfriend didn't put him out of the market. The next words whispered by her were only heard by John. - I don't mind it, but if tomorrow the big guys over there ask if you had fun, tell them that I was very nice for you.

John didn't give her an answer. However, his silence revealed his thoughts.

- You are in the big leagues right now, New Guy. - The blonde woman rose up from the chair she was occupying. She placed the empty glass on top of the counter and then wrapped her hand around his. - Let's get out of here. I know a place where we can be alone.

She was temptation; she exuded temptation from every pore of her body. And temptation isn't easy to resist.

- I told you that I have girlfriend.

- And I have a role to play - she replied right away. She was whispering once again. - You may not want to enjoy me, but I still want to receive my paycheck. I can't pretend I did my job with so many people around and you don't seem to be enjoying this meeting.

When he reached the Penthouse a brunette guided him to his new co-workers and Vince McMahon. Now, he was leaving the party with a blonde woman. She didn't let go his hand as to make sure he would come with her.

Her lips dropped a kiss on the security-guard's check, who handed her a black French-coat. Then John found himself inside the elevator. She wasn't taking any chances - and it seemed she wasn't the only one.

- Why did they send you to me? - John asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. They were alone, locked inside fours walls of iron for brief minutes.

He had a clue of the reason she went to speak with him earlier: to offer her services in change of a positive answer. Maybe Vince, Paul and the rest of the guys realized that he wasn't very fond of the idea and this woman would help convincing him to accept their proposal. One night of lust to change his mind.

- Apart from a big paycheck at the end of the month, this job offers many benefits. And I'm not talking about the healthy benefits - she said, without giving him the answer he was looking for. - What kind of benefit do you think I'm?

- You didn't answer my question.

- I'm not used to answering questions. - A malicious smile flourished on her face. She even bit her bottom lip. The blonde was very tempting and she was aware of it.

Why every word that came out of her mouth seemed to have a double meaning to him? John was sure he wasn't being a pervert and twisting her words.

- They want me to accept the case of a guy called Mike, right?

He noticed her eyes became wide open when she listened to the other man's name. She was aware of whom he was; she knew him. Perhaps the escort could tell him something about that man he would certainly end up representing in court.

- Do you know him? - he queried her right away. It was a habit he had won because of his profession. He had to know how to read people to make the right questions. And the questions would fly from his mouth before he put a brake on them.

- Of course I know Mike. He has always been an asshole. He thinks he is awesome and better than everyone else - the woman answered. By her expression and tone of voice John understood she wasn't fond of that Mike. - I'm surprised the big guys want to save his skin. Are you sure Mr. McMahon didn't ask you to be part of the accusation team? It makes a lot more sense.

- You seem to know a lot about these men. - At least, she knew a lot more than he knew. She had to be part of these parties for a long time now. - Did they send you to "speak" with Mike too?

- One of your new friends wouldn't let him touch me. He would murder Mike if he tried to lay a finger on me - she answered at the same time that laughed. The bold question was an absurd to her ears. - I felt surprised when he told me to meet you. You must a very important person.

"A very important person"? He had just started working for them a month ago and now they were asking him to defend a guy that they couldn't stand - this woman was vocal about the way she and the others felt about Mike. Was he the only who thought it was confusing?

By the second time that night the elevator doors opened and John found himself once again in an unknown position. This time it was all because of this woman. Or she was playing him or she didn't understand the art of being subtle.

She told him the words he wanted to hear. She didn't keep to herself the opinion about Mike and how the other men saw him. She didn't lose time revealing that she was a call girl. And she didn't hide the reason she approached him: sex for a positive answer and a paycheck - if troubled thoughts weren't attacking his mind, his ego would feel resentful.

- Have a good night Mr. New Guy. Maybe I'll see you around very soon. - The blonde strolled out of the elevator. She was involved in a certain mystery. It should be part of her act; the act she did to please and attract the men in the Penthouse.

John walked out of the elevator and spoke her. His voice stopped her from entering inside a cab that was parked outside. She knew who he was, but he hadn't a clue of her identity. She didn't tell him her name - not even a fake name. His mind urged him to query her who she was.

- Who are you? - He didn't ask the other woman's name, but he felt he had to know who the blonde was. - I didn't get your name.

- I can be whoever you want me to be. - With a dazzling smile drawn by her lips, she turned her heels and walked away. Before he could ask one more time her name, the blonde had vanished in the middle of the night.

John knew he shouldn't, but for a long moment he couldn't stop thinking about her. As soon as he entered in a cab, he found his thoughts back to the proposal he had in hands: to defend a culpable man.


End file.
